1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to interface devices, particularly to an interface device to be used for mating with mice or keyboards.
2. Description of Related Art
A mouse connector or a keyboard connector are typically positioned on a back board of a computer chassis. In use, the back board usually faces away from the users and it is inconvenient for users to plug a mouse or a keyboard into the corresponding mouse connector or corresponding keyboard connector.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.